


[Podfic] (Just like a ghost) You've been haunting my dreams

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Halloween, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pumpkin carving, a tiny bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Miele_Petite's summary:Now they aren’t watching over Warlock, Crowley is happy to be done with American style Halloween festivities, but Aziraphale has other ideas. Includes Illustration :)This is a Pod-O-Ween2020 entry for the trick Haunt
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Pod-O-Ween 2020 Tricks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987564
Kudos: 3
Collections: Pod_O_Ween 2020





	[Podfic] (Just like a ghost) You've been haunting my dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Just like a ghost) You've been haunting my dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228278) by [Miele_Petite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miele_Petite/pseuds/Miele_Petite). 



****

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Just-like-a-ghost-Youve-been-haunting-my-dreams-by-Miele_Petite-elknv5)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/iq6lw19pvroisq5/GO_%2528Just_like_a_ghost%2529_You%2527ve_been_haunting_my_dreams.mp3/file)

[So wrong](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/The_Light_Beyond/Halloween_Compilation/GOE_SoWrong_64kb) by The Light Beyond  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC-ND 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-nd/3.0/)

Cover Art was provided by the Pod-O-Ween 2020 Mods

The Pod-O-Ween Challenge can be found on [dreamwidth](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
